


Don't think about it.

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk uses his kinks to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

He pressed Dirk into the wall grinding their crotches together forcefully as he kissed his way down Dirk’s neck. It was the first time they’d been alone in the apartment in what felt like a year, but it was probably more like two weeks. However, with the way they were all sharing rooms right now, neither of them really had the chance to get any release except for the occasion that both iterations of Dave were out of the apartment.  
Dirk whined as he drew his tongue up his neck biting teasingly just below his ear. He picked up one of Dirk’s legs so he could grind their crotches together more directly, Dirk gasped and arched his back into him. They’d started doing this a couple months ago when they both found themselves pretty painfully single and pretty painfully horny. Neither of them questioned it, neither of them tried to work out what it meant exactly, and most of all they treated it like it was perfectly normal so they wouldn’t need to talk about it.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Dirk gripped him for support clawing at his shoulders as he picked up Dirk’s other leg. Dirk immediately hooked his legs behind his back grinding them together a little harder as he grabbed his thighs to support him. They knew every little thing about each other, so they were each a logical choice for a “let off some steam” partner for the other. However, Dirk was getting frustrated with always being on bottom, but once he was a shivering pile of ecstasy on the bed he didn’t really care anymore.

Dirk was being pulled off the wall in a moment as his alternate universe self started towards his bedroom. They didn’t interact much outside of this, and that seemed to be okay with them both since it really felt more like some kind of crazy narcissistic sex dream every time they did it.

He tossed Dirk on the bed once they were in his room and closed the door. He was on top of him in a second pressing his lips onto Dirk’s collar bone while he slid his hands down to his ass. Dirk bucked his hips into him just to hear him gasp quietly as he moved his hands onto Dirk’s waist. He slipped Dirk’s shirt off quickly moving his lips from Dirk’s collar bone to his nipple fondling the other with his free hand.

Whining again, Dirk slid his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck pulling lightly making him let out the quietest moan before Dirk set about getting his shirt off. He was usually quiet, but today he seemed a little more willing to make noise and Dirk quickly decided he was going to take advantage of it. Dirk knew what he could, but he was just hoping that he wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

He seemed to being getting impatient as he started to fiddle with Dirk’s belt. Dirk pulled him up into a kiss and picked up his hips so he could get his pants off. He pulled a packet of lube out of his pocket which Dirk didn’t question because it wasn’t surprising at all. Dirk could hear the packet tear as he covered his fingers quickly before quickly returning to Dirk.

Sliding one finger into Dirk’s ass was enough to make him gasp, and he didn’t wait to add another making Dirk let out a quiet moan. It didn’t take long until he was finger fucking Dirk as his pointed shades slid down his nose. Dirk whined looking him in the eye as he let his head fall back on the pillow. He pressed closer to Dirk biting his lip lightly before sliding his tongue back into Dirk’s mouth. Moaning a little more into the kiss Dirk could feel his dick getting desperate as he pulled away from him again.

His tongue was on Dirk’s dick quickly as he continued finger fuck him working his ass a little harder now. Dirk bit his lip trying to remember his original plan as he started to slide his mouth over Dirk’s tip. He gasped and bucked his hips as his alternate self started deep throating him. Somewhere in the back of Dirk’s mind he decided to come with a better name for him sometime, but his brain was beginning to not function quickly. He seemed more excited than usual as he went down on Dirk curling his fingers in just the right way to hit Dirk’s sweet spot.

“P-please,” Dirk said. His voice was strained as he tried not to sound too desperate, but it never really worked despite his best efforts. He slid off of Dirk’s dick and licked his lips. He looked almost predatory as he pressed his fingers in a little harder.

“Please what?” He asked. His voice was low and husky now as he brought his lips to Dirk’s ear. He bit on Dirk’s earlobe being careful to breathe as heavily into it as possible to make Dirk squirm. Dirk whined again, but kept his head about himself as he thought of his response. Wrapping his arms around his neck again, Dirk pressed his lips against his ear holding onto him as tightly as he could.

“Please fuck me daddy,” he whispered. Dirk felt him freeze for a moment before growling and biting his neck hard. Moaning, Dirk was turned over quickly and his head was pressed into the mattress carefully. He could feel him fumbling one handed with his jeans as he continued to finger Dirk.

After a moment, he pulled his fingers out of Dirk’s ass who promptly whined as his hips were picked up. Dirk listened to him fumble with the packet of lube; smirking a little, Dirk felt his dick pressed against his ass as he leaned over to press his lips to Dirk’s ear.

“Say it again,” he said. Still smirking, Dirk glanced at his face which was unusually flushed. He could see his eyes glaring at him over his shades as he slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Dirk’s neck pulling lightly. “I said, say it again.” He bit the back of Dirk’s neck again and he immediately thanked himself for poking the kink he knew they’d both have.

“Please fuck me daddy,” Dirk repeated. He slid into Dirk roughly thrusting his hips forward to make Dirk groan into the bed. He didn’t move right away making sure to let Dirk adjust to his size as he carefully nibbled at Dirk’s ear. Dirk was reeling a bit from the initial thrust as he felt him slowly pull out leaving just his tip in before stopping.

“God you have a sweet ass,” he said. He slammed back into Dirk who tensed up a little letting out a soft yell. Dirk glanced at him and saw he still had the same predatory look in his eyes. Dirk knew they both knew all of each other’s kinks, but he didn’t think he’d push into that territory as Dirk had.

Dirk’s alternate self smirked at him biting into the back of his neck as he started to find a rhythm. Once he’d gotten himself at a comfortable pace that had Dirk whining, but wasn’t pushing him too hard yet, he leaned closer to Dirk’s ear. Growling a little when Dirk tightened up on him in anticipation of what he might do. Dirk tried to squirm his head away as he pressed his lips to his ear again.

“Why are you trying to get away Dirk? Don’t you like this?” He asked. His voice was feigning concern as he started to pound a little harder into him and holding onto Dirk’s hair to keep him from getting away. He started whispering more sweet words into Dirk’s ear as he continued squirming underneath him. Grabbing Dirk’s waist to make sure he won’t accidentally slip out. “Your ass feels so good.”

“Ahn!” Dirk whined a little louder and said, “please don’t make me beg anymore daddy.” He glanced at him and whimpered which seemed to light a fire under his ass. He was smoldering as he picked up his pace again slamming into Dirk who gleefully groaned against the mattress. Dirk could hear him moaning above him which he considered a bit of a win considering he’d never heard him get that loud before.

“Shit you make the hottest noises,” he said. Dirk twitched a little when he started mumbling in his ear again. Dirk tensed up again, and Dirk could tell he was trying to make it last a little longer. Whining, Dirk let his voice get a little louder which successfully made him louder.

“Daddy please let me come,” Dirk said. Dirk let out a high whine when his movements stuttered and he slammed into him harder than he had been. There was a short pause before he continued pounding into Dirk with more intensity this time as he wrapped his fingers around Dirk’s dick. Dirk howled into the mattress for a moment before it turned it petered out entirely. He was groaning over Dirk as he pumped his dick quickly.

“Keep making those sweet noises Dirk,” he said. His lips were pressed behind Dirk’s ear as he tightened his hand around Dirk’s dick. His movements started to get more erratic, but there was no way he was going to let himself cum before Dirk, which didn’t seem like much of a challenge as Dirk continued to let out breathy little whines beneath him.

He grabbed Dirk’s waist and pulled him back so he was sitting up in his lap. Dirk choked out a moan and came quickly as he sank his dick deeper into Dirk’s ass. It wasn’t long before he followed now that Dirk’s ass had turned into a vise grip. He rode out his orgasm slowly as Dirk twitched around him and leaned back into his chest.

Once he pulled out, he let Dirk flop back onto the bed as he grabbed tissues from his night stand to clean him off. He got them both cleaned off quickly before flopping onto the best next to Dirk. Dirk glanced at him quickly before letting his eyes fall closed as he shuffled towards him a bit. There was a short pause before Dirk felt his arms wrap around Dirk’s chest. Dirk tried not to twitch away from the feeling, but couldn’t resist smiling a little as he tangled their legs together.

Dirk let him snuggle into his back keeping his eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose into the back of Dirk’s neck. This was entirely new behavior, but Dirk was falling asleep quickly and didn’t want to think about what it could mean.


End file.
